The present invention relates to the automated handling of semiconductor chips.
The prior art provides for integrated circuit chip mark and lead inspecting handling equipment which performs a variety of inspections on integrated circuit chips. These inspections include mark and coplanarity lead inspection. FIG. 1 illustrates a semi-conductor automation inspection device 10. The device includes inspection equipment 12 and a monitor 14. Integrated circuit chips are inspected by inspection system 12 and the results are reported on monitor 14. After the chips are inspected they are fed via gravity down inclined track 20 where they are packaged in a medium defined by a customer.
Typically packages include a tape 16 or a tube (not shown). Tape 16 is typically a pocketed strip onto which semiconductor chips are placed. Semiconductor chip customers may purchase chips on a roll of tape. In the event the chips are placed onto a tape medium the chips are removed from track 20 and placed into the pockets of tape 16 as is well known in the art. If a tube is used the chips simply slide via gravity into the tube positioned at location 18.
The performance of semi-conductor automation inspection equipment is measured in units of chips inspected per hour (UPH). In an effort to improve UPH the chips moving down track 20 have been accelerated using compressed air. The use of compressed air, however, occasionally results in chips flying off of track 20 which is unacceptable for obvious reasons.
The present invention provides a shutter system positioned on a track of an automated semiconductor handling device. The automated semiconductor handling device includes an inspection station operative to inspect a plurality of semiconductor chips and an inclined track down which the semiconductor chips travel. The semiconductor handling device is operative in removing semiconductor chips rejected at the inspection station, and delivering acceptable semiconductor chips to a storage medium. The semiconductor handling device further includes a relief positioned substantially continuously along the inclined track, the relief is operative in preventing the semiconductor chips from disengaging from the inclined track with the relief including at least one gap where the semiconductor chips are not prevented from disengaging from the track. At least one shutter is positioned to selectively cover the gap in the relief such that when the shutter is covering the gap the shutter prevents the semiconductor chips from disengaging from the track. When the shutter is not covering the gap the automated semiconductor handling device may remove semiconductor chips from the track.